Captioners
Quadival It is believed that Quadival, a regular captioner, has the most 'Honorable Mentions' ever in the caption contest. A caption cup winner and wine connoisseur, Quadival is believed to be the second captioner ever to be acknowledged directly in Snibbe's work with the title Quadival Wine. It is also believed that, because of his Canadian background, Quadival is a fan of hockey. Billythekidd 2757 New York, NY -- The Creator of the Nervous Editor Award. cbt711 St. Louis, MO -- This is the last place cbt expected to be. Formerly known as theLucky711 back in the Page 2 days, he is the first Caption Cup winner. Most blame this on the committee forgetting quadival existed for 6 months. cbt is the contest's resident HTML tag expert. Knows NOTHING about the NBA, and WAY TOO much about baseball and hockey. Winner of the last caption contest ever held on Page 2. First ever shared winner with Rofellos for 2012's Masters course cartoon. POST BUZZER: Founded Unsung Hero and Epic Story. COUNTERS: Failed miserably to start Anchorman and Chris Farley Counters, but did coin the counter term "+1", which is now the standard for counting without an actual count. IN CARTOON REFERENCE: tL711 (convenience store and slushies) where slushies are free days cbt711 wins! Satknights Sat, as he is commonly referred, sponsors the Blew My Mind (more recently known as Concussed My Mind) award. He often makes his support of the Indiana Hoosiers known. He also compiles the weekly and monthly HMs (Honorable Mentions) and keeps track of the Caption Cup standings. Big fan of Billy Joel and Bruce Springsteen. Satknights is also the originator of all the counters, as he started with Billy Joel jefshago Jefshago is a New York Sports fan famous for rubbing yankees game photos in the faces of those still at work. One of the all time great captioners. Top five all time wins, and had two of the best of 2012 captions including the winner. IN CARTOON REFERENCE: An innocent comment about a partially obscured I ♥ Jets bumper sticker actually saying I ♥ Jefshago turned into an ongoing daily feature in the caption contest where Kurt cleverly hides an I ♥ J somewhere in the daily cartoon. mapmant80 or Map-Man Hailing from Austin, Texas, mapmant80 or Map-Man is a regular captioneer who also administers the daily "Brilliant Award", given daily to captions that Map-Man deems to be particular clever in association with the toon of the day. He is one of the 1st two Captioneers to post over 100 comments in one day, quadival being the other. He welcomes as many new captioners as possible, loves to point out any shoutouts in each day's toon, as well as helps handle the "After Buzzer" games and activities, such as "Tag Team", "Welll Sung" (originally a Cityofrain, and when he's not on the board, and the "Unsung Hero" (originally by cbt711 or TheLucky711). He compiles and post the "Daily Doubles" with the assistance of fellow Captioneers who are kind enough to spot them for his record keeping. Mongo Mongo is most well known for his 3 year old son's caption. Needless to say, his kid is awesome! Jsaint102313 Jsaint, short for Jeff Saint, was allegedly born on Feb 20, 1987. Legend has it that he was in fact discovered on this date living in the woods as a Super Baby. He spent his childhood in Albany, NY before going on to live in various locations including but not limited to North Chicago, Mississippi (the state, not the river), Guam, Virginia and Tallanasty, FL. He is well known for his "pretty" level, which when converted to the Richter Scale is a 76.2. Jeff Saint (hereafter referred to as Jsaint) is currently engaged to be married to another captioner, AprilKBolt. Her mother came up with that name for her, because she was just an infant at the time. More information can be found under her page which will be added in the future, unless it already has been, then go check that ish out. She was born in April, so we changed the name of the month from Hayaglolprty. She has forever altered how we express dates. Jsaint applies for every open managerial and coaching position with an impeccable resume. He has yet to receive a call back. He is absolutely convinced that every single college and professional team will come to regret this decision. He has announced his intention to declare for the 2014 NBA Draft as well as the 2014 NFL Draft. Pizza men refer to him as "pretty". He takes joy in making the editors nervous. He often flaunts his knowledge with a daily Trivia Challenge, assigning points and awarding a "Genius of the Day" Some random trivia about the legend known as Jsaint. He held at one point his HS receiving record for longest reception. He does not know if the record has been broken. He has many siblings, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, cousins, and people who think he is super mega awesome and stuff. His caption contest stats include 2 wins, at the expense of the Yankees and the New Jersey Jets, but still. His loss total is somewhere in the neighborhood of 1,700. He is known for his epic stories, making editors grow gray hair, and knowing that mascots don't talk. His favorite teams are the Miami Dolphins, Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim via Scranton, Pittsburgh Panthers, Philadelphia 76ers, some hockey team I guess, and Everton soccer just because. His favorite television shows include The Wire, Oz, Lost, Family Guy, The Office, Scrubs and How I Met Your Mother. Seriously though, he is almost too old to have kids. He needs to find someone to carry his seed. Even then, I imagine the father is really Antonio Cromartie. I'm sure if I ask PFL nicely, he can tell me my sabremetric stats. How many CMMs, HMs, LMNOPs, etc. SOMETIMES WRITES WAY TOO MUCH, but always entertaining. 97viking07cat - VikingCat One of three female captioneers, she has successfully established herself as "one of the guys". Her Hobbes avatar is beloved by all. HoustonTexansGal - HTG A tiara loving Houston Texans fan, with a love for a good showtune. Corytronic Grand Rapids, MI -- A captioneer that has recently returned to conquer. PFL_Rams - PFL A compiler of Winning Caption stats; he loves to do End-of-Month Review Slideshows. Also, he offers up the HMs (Honorable Mentions) when asked to do so. PlayoffsPleaze The cutest baby/teacher you've ever seen. Someone please give this man the postseason. ifyounewanything New York, NY -- Lover of all things New York, hater of all things Boston. In_4_Win Cleveland, OH -- The only Browns fan. Ever. Reminds us daily of the democratic process by reminding us to vote. Currently holds the record for the most captions in a single day -- 420 (with after buzzer posts it's 431). This record will never be broken -- one can only hope. plano75075 Plano, TX -- An accountant who hails from Texas and is known for the picture of the Plano water tower. Plano, real name Kyle, has never won the contest (1 win on a Page 2 photo contest while Mr. Snibbe was absent) but likely holds the record for the most captions in a single day without a single 'like' -- 51. Plano Water (Plan2O) is included periodically in cartoons and is of course the source of any body of water, precipitation, or waterfall (maybe someday). billyoregano52 One of the original captioners and proud owner of 52 Billy Oregano's restaurants in United States and Canada as immortalized in two Valentine's Day cartoons. Living in Portland but raised in Seattle, he has competing loyalities in several sports. Along with Mapman, he loves to like. Enjoys keeping a Seinfeld Counter: Every day, all the time! buffbills7701 One of the only Buffalo Bills fans who doesn't wear a paperbag over his head. One of the more recent captioners. Dragonlord741 - Dragonlord Resident Kentucky basketball fan. Sees no problem renting players for a year to warm them up for the NBA draft. Dragonlord thinks he should win every single day... and he probably should. Constantly comes in 3rd in caption cups. POST BUZZER: Founded Double bubble. COUNTERS: Call me maybe counter. IN CARTOON REFERENCE: Owner and proprietor of Dragonlord's Pub & Dragonlord's Tavern. dmorrisssey/dmorrisssey1 Owner of the world's largest fictional dentist empire, DMorrisssey Dental. Roots for the Yankees and the Jets. His interests include music, Pokemon and Derek Jeter. Used to be a buzzer beater master, but lost his touch once the contest was moved from Fandom to Trending. pickledpunk21 Well known for the most delicious pickles in the captioning world. Also has swallowed more bugs than anyone in the history of the world. Keegan and XStrandman Pessimistic ESPN Users that don't understand Humor and spew negativity. Encouraged by all to join in the fun, only they have failed to do so. Bestdodgerfan A fan of the Lakers, Dodgers Kings, and Knicks. Had the longest losing streak in captioning history. Has 1.88 wins. Is the first captioner (along with A Movable Feast and Dukeofpie16) to earn a third of a caption win. He doesn't have very much significance other wise. His ego just felt a need to be included on this Wiki. bjabo21 New Jersey native who began his captioning career in November 2012 and since has become a regular. Specializes in the early morning captions during his commute to work, and unknowingly to In_4_Win, tries to beat him for the first caption of the day. Career wins: 2, Highest Caption Cup Standings: 7th (March 2013) RedWood81 Once upon a time you dressed so fine, You threw the bums a dime in your prime, didn't you? People'd call, say, "Beware doll, you're bound to fall", You thought they were all kiddin' you You used to laugh about, Everybody that was hangin' out Now you don't talk so loud, Now you don't seem so proud About having to be scrounging for your next meal. How does it feel How does it feel To be without a home Like a complete unknown Like a rolling stone? (this is the only way to describe him) Ballsoharduni1 (BSHU) A new captioner with the potential to win it all every single day. Somehow, Kurt and the Committee have yet to fully appreciate his genius and declare him a winner, but BSHU is confident they will soon. He has a full page, so check that out if you care to know more than this little tidbit. Category:Jefshago Category:Captioner Profiles